Foundation
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: "You really like him, don't you? Well… I was wondering… if you…if you feel ready, I mean… if you'd like us to… try…" [NeJo] Sequel to Wishes (option 1)
1. Stage 1 The Gathering

_**Foundation**_

 **Fandom:** The World Ends With You (TWEWY)

 **Pairing:** Neku/Joshua but different

 **Setting:** Post-game, takes place after the ending of "Wishes (option 1)"

 **Summary:** "You really like him, don't you? Well… I was wondering… if you…if you feel ready, I mean… if you'd like us to… try…"

* * *

 _ **Stage 1 - The Gathering**_

" _Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday dear Sakura~! Haaappy biiirthdaaaay toooo yoooouuu~!_ "

The song was followed by cheering and laughing and several party poppers going off, and in seconds, everyone was covered in confetti and streamers and nobody gave a damn. The "birthday boy" had likely the happiest expression of them all on his face as he sat at the head of the table, all his friends cheering and laughing.

"Don't forget to make a wish, hon!" Shiki told her son before he could blow out the candles on his birthday cake. The small boy actually looked contemplative for a moment, but then he seemed to ditch the effort and blew out every candle in a single breath, which resulted in more cheering and applause from both children and adults.

Neku chuckled as he maneuvered around the store, passing drinks to the ever watchful parents of the few friends Sakura had made at school thus far. With Sakura having two mothers, he wasn't often considered a good example by a lot of parents, but there were, thankfully, plenty of parents who were open enough to accept the girls' – women's, he mentally corrected himself – relationship.

Once the parents had been given their drinks, the redhead went toward the bar to start on the second round of drinks for the kids. Thankfully, he didn't have to grab more cups; he just had to grab the jugs of hot coco and the bags of marshmallows and the children's day was made. And sure enough, when he came to the table and asked who wanted refills, everyone raised their cup with a cheer.

Joshua watched from a distance over the rim of his own drink; some green tea he had always liked, but the drink had grown cold as he'd sat there simply watching the party progress.

Or more specifically, watching Neku as he catered to the whims of the kids.

There was no denying it; he was little more than an errand boy to the children, but he loved every second of it. Their laughter made him smile and he would playfully ruffle some of their heads when they were being particularly cheeky, or he would pop a marshmallow in their mouth when they were being a little _too_ loud. And the kids loved him in turn, calling out to him to join them in games, and even offering him a piece of the birthday cake which was supposed to be saved for the kids only, and, really, how were you supposed to deny those kids anything?

When the cake was gone and the unwrapping of presents had concluded, the kids cajoled Neku into playing with them using the new toys Sakura had gotten, and, again, there was no way he could refuse.

He looked… happy.

Joshua sighed softly and sipped his cold drink. It was okay though, because that was the good thing about green tea; it tasted as good cold as it did hot. The longer he watched, the more sure he became about his decision.

…he could only hope his courage wouldn't desert him…

* * *

"Thanks so much, Neku," Eri thanked him quietly, as Shiki held up Sakura – who was already fast asleep – in her arms, his new toys in a bag by their feet. "And sorry if we were a bother…"

"It's fine, Eri," Neku reassured her with a smile. "It was fun. And it looks like Sakura had a good time, too. That's what's important."

"Yeah, you're right." Eri smiled. "Well, g'night, Neku. We'll see you again later, a'ight?"

"Of course."

As the two women left, Neku smiled and headed inside, shutting the door. And once he had locked it, he flipped the sign to "CLOSED".

"Had a good day, dear?" Joshua chuckled out as he stepped up behind him.

Neku frowned as he turned to Joshua. " _Stop_ calling me that," he snarled out angrily, even as he walked to the back of the room. "But yes, I _did_ have a good day, thank you."

Joshua merely giggled as he played with his bangs a moment. Neku couldn't see, of course; he was busy cleaning the tables off. If he had, he likely would've pointed out the nervous habit. The new (temporary) Producer had gotten very good at reading each of Joshua's quirks.

As the redhead finished bringing the stuff to the back, Joshua exhaled slowly and walked over swiftly. And just as Neku was about to turn on the faucet, the Composer wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, halting him in his tracks.

"…Josh… I need to wash the cups before…"

"Who cares?" Joshua murmured, splaying his fingers along Neku's clothed stomach. "You can always do that tomorrow…"

"…the filth'll cake…"

"It'll wash off…"

"…insatiable bastard…"

"Hihi… but you love me regardless. Ne?"

Neku wordlessly turned in Joshua's grip and then, before the Composer could react, Neku had him shoved against the wall and his mouth covered with his own. And Joshua only moaned wantonly as he brought up his hands to grip at Neku's shoulders, parting his lips to give the redhead the access he demanded of him.

When the redhead pulled away, Joshua whined as his Producer moved to his neck immediately, fangs sharpening dangerously as he nipped and licked at every inch of skin he could reach. As Joshua moaned, Neku lifted him up and he instinctively wrapped his legs around the barista's waist, and he whimpered as Neku pushed against him insistently.

"Nnngh…! N-Nekuuu…!"

"…who do you belong to?" Neku breathed out, his eyes slipping open a crack, his pupils slitted down the center.

"Y-you… only you…! Mmmm… N-Neku-s-s…sa…maaaa…!"

"Again."

"I… I be-belong… t-to… you… Ne-Neku-sa _maaaah!_ "

Neku merely smirked, before he waved his hand, making the shutters fall closed and blocking out the outside world. And then he snapped his fingers, opening a portal along the wall where he had Joshua pushed up against. With the portal so close, he walked through easily, into the darkness of their "private" chamber.

Joshua whispered and whimpered as he was lowered upon the bed, before his mouth was once more captured by Neku's. The redhead's hands ran up his sides slowly and sensually, and Joshua could only moan as his shirt was tugged out of his jeans, nails running along his bared skin.

But as Neku began to unbutton his shirt, Joshua realized – as much as he hated to do so – he had to stop swiftly before he lost all semblance of thought.

"W-wait… Neku, wait! Ho-hold up j-just a moment!"

Of course Neku looked at him strangely when he pulled back, his black eyeshadow making his eyes seem darker than they already were with the lust he could see in them already. It was like a combination of confusion, anger and suspicion, which was NOT a good combination, so he had to reassure him quickly.

"Listen… I… I'm not trying to… not trying to say that I don't _want_ this…" he began, slowly, his insecurity beginning to slip into his voice. "Because I _do_. **Badly** … but… just… just hear me out for a minute… kay?"

Neku said nothing, but he didn't do anything, either, so Joshua took that as a sign to continue. So, he took a deep breath, and began gingerly.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"… 'him'…? …you mean Sakura-kun?" Neku murmured, tilting his head a little bit, probably confused as to why he was bringing this up. "…didn't we already have this conversation before… _Yoshiya_?"

Joshua had to bite his lip to suppress the moan at the sound of his given name. He was doing that _on purpose!_ Neku _knew_ there was no way he could refuse the redhead if he spoke his name like that. However, Joshua forced himself to ignore the longing setting his body ablaze and forced himself to press on.

"Well… I was wondering… if you…if you feel ready, I mean…" He cursed inwardly and questioned of himself _WHY_ it was so DIFFICULT to just say what he wanted to say. Finally, he breathed in, and then said as he exhaled. "…if you'd like us to… try…"

"…try…?" Neku questioned. "Try wh… …wait…" Realization dawned before the question had even finished forming and his eyes widened in alarm, his mouth dropping in shock. "Y-you aren't… y-you can't possibly…!"

"I am…" Joshua whispered. "Neku… do you… want to have a child… with me?"

* * *

 **Aaaaaand done! Well… Stage 1 anyway. It's short, but yeah, setting the stage and whatnot.**

 **Also, as you might imagine, this will be a mpreg fic. Don't like? Don't read further than this then.**


	2. Stage 2 The Enlightenment

_**Foundation**_

 **Fandom:** The World Ends With You (TWEWY)

 **Pairing:** Neku/Joshua but different

 **Setting:** Post-game, takes place after the ending of "Wishes (option 1)"

 **Summary:** "You really like him, don't you? Well… I was wondering… if you…if you feel ready, I mean… if you'd like us to… try…"

* * *

 _ **Stage 2 - The Enlightenment**_

"Neku… do you… want to have a child… with me?"

"…"

The redhead merely stared at Joshua for a few long, silent moments, unmoving and unblinking. For a moment, Joshua feared that he might have made a mistake, that he had somehow read the signs wrong (though he wasn't sure _how_ ), but before he could try to apologize, Neku's hands came up to his cheeks and held his face in place.

"…say that again…"

Joshua blinked, twice, before he gulped and repeated, slowly, a tad unsure: "Do you… w-want to… have a child wi… with me?"

"…again…"

"Do you… want to have a… child with me?"

"…again…"

Though unsure why Neku continued asking him to repeat what he had just asked, Joshua did as he was told regardless, again and again, and found that, with each time he said it, he was able to pause less and less each time, until, finally, he said it all at once;

"Do you want to have a child with me?"

Finally, Neku didn't ask him again, but he kept staring at him silently. Then, slowly, he spoke…

"…you're serious…"

Joshua slowly nodded his head, still nervous, but managing to hide (if barely). "I am…"

"…"

For a long moment, Joshua thought he'd made a huge mistake, but he didn't want to take his words back. Not that he had the chance to even if he did, since just then, Neku suddenly sat up and, without warning, pulled Joshua up with him. Panic flared in Joshua's heart for an instant… and then disappeared in the blink of an eye as he was pulled into a tight hug, Neku's head pressed firmly into his neck.

"…Ne… Neku…?" he whispered softly, a little unsure.

"…thank you…" Joshua blinked at the soft words, but he didn't speak just yet. "…thank you… just… thank you… you… you have _no_ idea… _no_ idea how much that means to me… thank you…"

"I _did_ have an idea, Neku, and I still do," Joshua finally murmured, reaching around to hug the redhead back. He held his lover for a while longer, just soaking in his presence, before he admitted: "…And…to be honest…I'd like to have a child with you, too."

Joshua could feel the other's smile against his throat as Neku just held him for a moment more. "Really now?" he murmured softly then, as his smile slowly twisted into a half-smirk half-grin. He didn't wait for a response, however, and instead began to nip at Joshua's pale throat with his fangs.

Joshua gave a small gasp at the small half-bites at his throat, his hands fisting the material of Neku's shirt in a weak attempt to suppress his growing desire. A useless attempt, of course.

The Producer chuckled icily as he then began to lap at the Composer's exposed throat. His fingers curled into the material of Joshua's shirt, as his nails steadily lengthened and began to tear through the fabric. However, the redhead couldn't be bothered to care and, instead of taking it off as normal, he viciously ripped the article of clothing to shreds before shoving his lanky lover to the mattress again.

As the strips of fabric fell away, Joshua looked up at the Kyuubi, somewhat surprised at the shredding of his shirt. He had already known that Neku was eager, but he hadn't realized he was THIS eager.

Neku merely smirked down at the boy, before he locked their mouths together as he trapped his wrists above his head, forcing his inhumanly long tongue past the Composer's lips to lavish every part of his mouth. The silverette moaned into the Kitsune's mouth as his tongue moved with Neku's, but he found himself frustrated that he couldn't move his arms due to his lover's pinning of them.

The Kitsune chuckled softly as he felt Joshua struggling a bit feebly against the grip he had on his wrists. As he moved back, he pulled Joshua up further along the bed, toward the headboard, where he reached out for a brief moment.

And then there were two resolute clicks as Joshua's hands were firmly handcuffed to the headboard.

The smaller male's eyes widened at the feeling of metal encircling his thin wrists, and he automatically tried to free his hands, but to no avail. The cuffs refused to budge as much as an inch. And Neku only chuckled as he watched Joshua struggle with the restraints for a few moments, obviously highly amused by the sight.

A small whine of frustration escaped Joshua when he found that, no matter how much he struggled and tugged, he couldn't free himself, and he let himself flop back onto the bed, looking up to Neku with a look that was a mixture of annoyance and need.

The Kyuubi's smirk widened into a small, predatory grin, as he briefly wet his lips, and then he moved in, starting to kiss and bite on any bit of skin he came across, leaving very prominent hickeys wherever he went. Joshua whimpered at the lovebites, shivering slightly at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Even as Neku continued to mark every inch of skin he could, his hands moved swiftly across the pale boy's sides, nails raking across the skin and just barely not breaking it and drawing blood. This had the silverette gasping and shuddering, as a desperate need to want to touch the Kitsune back rose up in his being.

No sooner had that thought passed through his mind, or Neku bit down sharply on Joshua's nipple - with his fangs, no less.

"AHH!" the Composer wailed, as he began struggling against the cuffs yet again.

And Neku only smirked icily as he tugged on the hardened bud with his teeth while letting his tongue toy with it in his mouth. At the same time, his fingers finally reached the silverette's jeans, and, for a moment, he seemed to consider something, but eventually he just ripped it – and Joshua's underwear – clean off.

This drew a startled yelp from Joshua, who didn't even try to cover himself in his shock. Not that he really could with his hands cuffed, let alone it wasn't something Neku hadn't already seen before.

The Kyuubi allowed a cold smirk as he pulled back, letting his long nails slide down along Joshua's bare torso.

"Who do you belong to?" he breathed into the Composer's ear.

"Y-you…! O-only you…N-Neku-sama…" Joshua panted out.

"Again."

"I-I belong t-to only you, N-Neku-sama."

"Louder," Neku hissed as his raked his nails slowly along Joshua's cock.

"Ahh! You! Only you, Neku-sama!"

"I said LOUDER!" Neku growled as he curled his fingers around the silverette's need and _squeezed_.

"I BELONG TO ONLY YOU, NEKU-SAMA!"

The Kitsune allowed a wicked smirk as he let his fingers play with the hardened flesh for a few moments, before he purred; "Good boy," before he ducked his head and completely swallowed the boy's need without warning.

Joshua gave a strangled cry at the sudden heat enveloping his cock, his hips involuntarily bucking up to try and get more. However, Neku's hands clamped down almost immediately on his hips, keeping them pinned to the bed as he began to bob his head at an almost lazy pace, sucking and licking and nipping in a way meant specifically to keep the Composer on the edge.

Joshua moaned loudly from the Kyuubi's torturous teasing. That slick, hot pressure was driving the silverette crazy! He desperately wanted to touch Neku in return, but he was unable to do so due to those damned cuffs!

Then, as suddenly as he had swallowed him, Neku pulled back, letting the boy's cock slip from his mouth with a loud pop as he rose to his knees.

"N-Neku… I need you…" Joshua breathed, his tone needy.

But as soon as Joshua finished the plea, Neku's palm came down sharply on the Composer's thigh, drawing a startled yelp from the silverette. "Say that again…" the Kyuubi snarled dangerously.

Realizing his mistake, Joshua was quick to correct himself. "N-Neku-sama… I… I need you…"

"Better," Neku murmured, softly caressing the area he'd just struck to ease the sting from his earlier hit. "However. I'm not done with you, yet…"

The ashen-haired male shivered at the caress to his thigh, a bit uncertain of what his lover had planned.

Smirking devilishly, his fangs poking out over his lip, Neku curled his hands under Joshua's legs, and then pulled them up over his shoulders. "Don't close your eyes," he warned icily as he tightened his grip along his sensitive thighs briefly. "Keep your eyes on me."

With his gaze trained on Joshua's face, Neku opened his mouth and let his tongue slip past his lips as he moved in to let the slick appendage play along the sweaty skin of the Composer's thighs.

Joshua followed the Kitsune's order, a whimper escaping him as Neku teased him with his tongue. Neku's tongue continued to tease at the skin, as he licked and nipped at the skin, occasionally biting softly, before he let it swirl languidly around Joshua's entrance.

"AHH!" Joshua cried out without warning, wanting to close his eyes at the rush of pleasure, but he forced himself to keep them open, not wanting to get in anymore trouble with his lover than he already had.

As the Kitsune's tongue circled the twitching muscle teasingly, Neku's hands moved along Joshua's sides, either squeezing or raking the long nails along the skin. The Kyuubi kept his dark gaze trained upon Joshua's to ensure he would do as he was told. Only when he seemed entirely certain he would not shut them did he let his tongue slip in past the twitching pucker.

Joshua screamed, his entire body shuddering heavily as the Kitsune's ministrations induced a heavy amount of ecstasy upon him. The borders of his vision turned white, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open still.

Neku allowed a small smirk, pushing his tongue further in, letting the slick appendage move along the Composer's inner walls as he moved in closer until his lips were placed firmly against the skin, a hum reverberating from his throat.

The silverette nearly wanted to die _again_ at the vibrations running through his ass and along his spinal cord. His eyes were still open, but he could barely see anything now as the pleasure very nearly overwhelmed him. Unfortunately, no matter how badly he wanted to cum, he couldn't until Neku allowed him.

If the Kyuubi was aware of Joshua's thoughts (which wouldn't be so strange), he certainly didn't show it. He only moved his tongue along the Composer's twitching insides, continuously humming any song that came to mind, from _Calling_ to _Give me all your love_. And then, Neku struck the silverette's prostate with a powerful jab of his tongue.

Joshua's body shook violently as another scream tore its way out of him.

"N… Neku-sama! P-please! I… I need…" His words were lost, however, as another shudder ripped through him when Neku's tongue struck his prostate yet again.

The Kitsune chuckled as he continued torturing the Composer for several agonizing minutes, letting his hands play along his chest, flicking and tweaking at his nipples, before he pulled away with one last, powerful suck. Joshua gave a sharp gasp at the emptiness, but most of his body went somewhat limp as he looked up at Neku as his vision slowly returned.

Wordlessly, the Kitsune let Joshua's left leg slide off of his shoulder, but he kept the right leg pressed up against with the ankle on his shoulder. That was all the warning Joshua had before the redhead slammed into him in one smooth thrust.

A silent scream had the silverette's lips parted, as he threw his head back and knocked it against the headboard in the process, but he didn't care. What mattered was that familiar filling sensation from his lover's cock.

A soft chuckle echoed from Neku's chest as he pulled out and then began slamming into the silverette's body almost violently, striking his prostate on every thrust.

Pleasure overflowed Joshua's entire mind and being, with each harsh strike against his prostate pushing him closer to release. He was vaguely aware of some sort of liquid dribbling down his chin, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it had to be saliva, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to hold Neku so badly, but was once again reminded that he couldn't by those damned cuffs.

Neku smirked at the look on Joshua's face, as he reached up with his free hand while adjusting his position until he had almost folded Joshua up entirely. He reached out with two fingers and curled them into the handcuffs. And with a simple tug, the cuffs gave way with a soft click, freeing the Composer's hands at last.

Joshua was relieved that his hands were free and he immediately reached out to wrap his arms around Neku's neck (as best as he could with his own leg in the way), but he still needed his release so badly that it was starting to hurt.

"N-Neku-sama…! I… I need to-" he started to say, but was cut off by Neku's breathy chuckle.

"'Need'?" he purred softly, never ceasing his motions. "What do you 'need' so badly, _Yo~shi~ya_?"

"P-please… I n-need to c-cum!" the silverette begged.

The Kyuubi smirked at the plea, before he swiftly moved in and kissed his lover forcefully. He let his tongue play in Joshua's mouth for only a moment, though, before he pulled back and moved to murmur in his ear. "Then come… _Come for me, Yoshiya._ "

The Composer tensed up for a split second before he came with an ear-piercing scream, releasing against his own chest and tightening around Neku's cock in the process. Neku hissed softly when those walls tightened around him, as he slammed in one more time, before his own release filled the shorter male up.

For a moment, he staid like that, but, finally, he moved out and let Joshua's other leg hit the bed as well, as the Composer's arms fell away from his neck to flop down by his side.

Joshua, in the meantime, was struggling to stay awake after that, once again, mind-blowing orgasm, but unconsciousness was pressing hard against him. As his eyes fluttered for a moment, Neku's fingers passed over his forehead, moving aside his bangs tenderly, before a soft kiss was placed against his forehead.

"Go to sleep, Josh…" the Kitsune whispered softly. "Rest up… you still have a Game to run tomorrow…"

The smaller male gave a small, exhausted smile at the gesture before allowing himself to fall asleep, hopefully with the Kyuubi remaining close by.

Neku smiled softly as he laid himself down beside the Composer, and tugged him close, as he pulled the blankets over them both. Once he had those in place, he let his own eyes fall shut and followed the Composer into sleep.

He did make a quick mental note to contact Ruka, though.

* * *

The following week passed by in a blur. The Game was nothing spectacular, and it passed them by without the Composer even really noticing. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that very little could top those three weeks 15 years ago, but Joshua wasn't entirely sure. But despite that, by the time the week ended, Joshua was bushed.

Really, all he wanted was to get a cup of green tea at WildKat, maybe get a little frisky with Neku (since the Game had sapped up all of Joshua's time, regardless of whether it was interesting or not, not leaving much time for fun) and then sleep for the next 2 to 3 days.

As he stepped into WildKat, Neku looked up from where he was cleaning the counter and quirked an eyebrow at the Composer as he walked over. "Wow… you look like shit, Josh…"

"Way to bring someone up after a shitty week," Joshua grumbled.

Neku chuckled as Joshua took a seat at the counter, as he set up the water boiler. "Guess things didn't go too well, huh?"

"More like just time-consuming," the silverette sighed.

"Ouch…" Neku murmured softly.

Rather than say anything else, though, the barista simply poured the Composer his tea and gave it to him without a word.

"Thanks," Joshua told him with a small smile.

As the ashen-haired male sipped his beverage, Neku busied himself with the little amount of cleaning that needed to be done. WildKat was far from a popular place to hang out, after all, so the cafe was usually fairly empty throughout the day, with the exception of the occasional Reaper stopping by for coffee. This left Neku with very little to do during most of the day, but he never complained about it.

"So, nothing interesting happened?

"No, actually. I'm honestly glad it's over," the Composer admitted, taking another sip of his tea.

Those words made Neku tilt his head. Joshua rarely ever said that he was glad for a Game to be over. Normally he'd fine at least SOME small thing to amuse himself with during the Game.

"Really? That bad?"

"Yeah," Joshua confirmed with a nod. "It just dragged on…"

"Damn…" Shaking the matter off as Joshua finished his tea, Neku reached for the teapot again. "You want a refill on that one?"

"I'd much rather have some of you," Joshua smirked.

The redhead watched Joshua for a few moment, his hand on the teapot's handle for a moment, before he gave a quiet chuckle and a slow smirk. "Really, now? You JUST got back."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you. Like I said, the Game this time was a major time-drainer," the silverette replied smoothly.

Neku allowed another chuckle, as he set aside the teapot for the time being. In the next instant he was reaching over the counter and pulling Joshua in by the nape of his neck, kissing him forcefully with his tongue. However, he didn't give Joshua the chance to get into it and pulled back after only a minute.

"As fun as that would be, though… I'm afraid it'll have to wait…" the Kitsune whispered, as he pointedly looked over the Composer's shoulder towards something behind him.

As Joshua looked back to where Neku was looking, he felt a wave of disappointment and irritation flare up when he saw that there were customers there now of all times. Any other day, he could've cared very little about the emptiness of the small café, but he had actually been looking forward to being _alone_ with his Producer today…

"Second booth from the back," Neku suddenly whispered in his ear. "You may want to go there for a bit…"

As Joshua looked over to the booth that his Producer mentioned, he realized it was occupied by only one person, sipping tea and reading a thick tome. However, as he regarded said person for a moment longer, he realized who it was.

"Ah," Joshua uttered, and nodded before heading to the booth to join the familiar lone occupant.

The man had long, silvery hair that was secured into a fashionable ponytail just below his shoulders, and deep, forest green eyes that were currently focused entirely on the words written in the book. The lettering looked like Japanese, but the distinct edges to it made it clear that it was actually Chinese. He wore some simple, loose jeans and a pale blue turtleneck sweater, and his fingernails were painted a pale purple, and slightly longer than normal.

As Joshua approached, the man didn't respond immediately, choosing to sip his tea and to flip a page instead. However, as Joshua stepped closer, the surrounding area suddenly fell silent.

"…Good day, Composer," said the man politely as he finally raised his eyes to regard Joshua.

"Hello, Ruka," Joshua greeted in return, waiting politely to be asked to sit. Didn't want to anger him now, ne?

Ruka was a Kyuubi, just like Neku. In fact, he just so happened to be Neku's oldest brother, and also the strongest of the small group. He was also someone you most definitely did NOT want to anger under any circumstance. Joshua had seen him lose his temper once before, and while he had not seen how it had ended exactly, in all honesty, he was not at all eager to find out.

Ruka silently took another sip of tea, before marking the page he was at and shutting the book. "Take a seat," he offered with a small wave of his hand.

Joshua complied, giving the fox a polite smile as he settled across the booth of him. "How have you been, Ruka?" he asked kindly.

"Well enough. Busy, but well enough. Yourself?"

"Just got finished with another Game, actually. Quite uneventful this time, to be honest."

"That so…" Ruka murmured thoughtfully as he took another sip of his tea. As he finished, he set the cup down and gave a small sigh. "Now then…" As he finished those words, he regarded Joshua solemnly. "I assume you are aware of why I am here, correct?"

"Yes, Ruka," the silverette nodded in understanding.

Whereas Neku had worked directly under the Higher Ups, Ruka obeyed no one but himself, and he even had a small shrine that he could freely call his own. He lived there alone, to Joshua's knowledge, but he was far from unhappy. In fact, he seemed to prefer it as such.

However, just because Ruka was never sent on any missions was not for his lack of skills. In fact, he had an ability that Joshua considered a true blessing; he could breathe new life into children who died prematurely… as in, died within their mother's womb before ever seeing the light of day. Joshua had seen firsthand how Ruka had given a woman's unborn child its life back when she had stumbled into his shrine before, so he didn't doubt his skills.

But there was something else he was said to be capable of; he could let men become pregnant as well.

Neku had mentioned it in passing before, and Joshua believed that that speck of information had been what had made him consider his offer to the younger Kyuubi. As such, Ruka's presence in WildKat was not as unexpected as one might've thought.

"Good." Shifting slightly in his seat so that he could lean his elbows on the table, Ruka continued. "Since we're clear on that, I'll get right to the point…" At this point, his expression became very serious. "What you're offering… is not without its share of dangers."

'That doesn't sound good…'

"What kind of dangers are we talking about here?" Joshua inquired, slightly worried.

"A male body is not naturally made to handle a pregnancy," the silver fox said as he splayed out his left hand on the table. "Yes, I can adjust the genes to allow pregnancy to occur for a set period, but that does not mean I can change everything. A child will be able to grow, but when the time comes… it will have no way to come out."

That made sense, he supposed. As much as he liked to believe it be possible, realistically, there was no sure way for a child to come out from a man as it would with a woman. But if that was the case…

"Is a Cesarean section possible in that case, then?"

"Yes, it is possible. In fact, it is the _only_ way this pregnancy can be made possible at all. Though, as you can likely guess, you can't take this to a normal hospital, as the child will grow amidst your organs. And given this fact, I believe you understand how this position is not only dangerous for the child, but also the bearer."

Joshua nodded his understanding, trying to mentally prepare himself for this fact. A normal pregnancy would hurt a woman already, and they were actually built for it, too. Which left him to wonder just how much pain a man would have to go through if he wished to bear a child…

"Once the child begins to grow, its growth has to be watched periodically, once a month at the least, though preferably every two weeks. This is to ensure the child grows in such a way that it will not endanger either itself or the bearer." Ruka allowed this news to sink in for a moment longer, before he said: "However… there is another way."

The Composer tilted his head curiously at that bit of news. "Oh? How is that?"

Ruka didn't answer immediately, but finally, he raised his hand and pointed toward the counter. When Joshua looked over, it was to see Neku, taking the orders of a few customers.

The silverette appeared a bit worried about this revelation. He understood what Ruka meant; Kitsune were shape-shifters, so they could likely also change their gender if they so desired. But there was one problem with the idea, and that was that Neku did not (or rarely) give up dominance in the bedroom, and if he were to turn himself into a woman, he would have to (for a while, anyway). Given this situation, he would have to somehow convince Neku to be the one to carry the child.

Which could turn ugly pretty damn fast if he wasn't careful…

"He's already said he's prepared to do it."

Joshua looked at Ruka when the words were said, surprised. "When was this?" he asked with a concerned frown.

"Three days ago. He came to me with the request to inform you of the dangers this procedure can bring. And at the same time, he said he would be prepared to deal with it should you decide you rather not take the risk."

As those words fully registered in his mind, Joshua looked down at his lap thoughtfully.

He wanted this for Neku, but at the same time knew the risks. Sure, he didn't know exactly what sort of pain he would be in if he chose to do it, but he was willing to bet it would be far from a pleasant experience. And while Ruka didn't explicitly say so, he had a feeling that there was also a good chance this could actually kill him.

…then again, he was already dead, so was that even a problem?

He could also play it safe and ask Neku to be the one to carry the child. The redhead _had_ said before he had been considering it at one point… but it would mean putting his lover in a position he was highly uncomfortable with. Sure, he'd said he was prepared to do it, but was it really going to be that easy for him?

…Joshua wasn't so sure it would be…

Ruka allowed Joshua a moment of thought, before he said: "Neku is prepared to leave the decision to you. So… what will you do?"

* * *

 **Alright, this went a little faster since Night-the-Dragon offered to help me by RPing as Josh for this story. I actually helped her with a story of hers, too, btw, which is called "Unexpected", so go give that one a read if you want.  
**

 **Anyway, the rest is gonna take longer, since at this point, the story splits into two; Route A where Joshua handles the pregnancy, and Route B where Neku takes care of it.**

 **I'll put the chapters up once they're all ready, so you can choose which route to go for.**


	3. Stage 3A The Conception

_**Foundation**_

 **Fandom:** The World Ends With You (TWEWY)

 **Pairing:** Neku/Joshua/Neku (no real uke-seme since there's no smut -le gasp-)

 **Setting:** Post-game, Christmas Eve

 **Summary:** Christmas is when you spend the day together with those you love. So… I suppose 'knock 'm dead' is the term to use here, hm?

* * *

 _ **Stage 3-A: The Conception**_

"…I'll do it," Joshua finally murmured after a couple seconds.

"…Are you sure?" Ruka asked slowly. "You know the risks that come with it…"

"Yes," Joshua confirmed with a nod. "I want to do this for him."

As dangerous as it sounded, Joshua just wasn't prepared to put Neku into that position. He was doing it for him, after all, so he couldn't force this on Neku, even if it was likely the safer option.

"…Very well. Sit here," Ruka ordered, pointing to the seat beside him.

Nodding, Joshua moved over to sit next to the silver Kyuubi.

"Place your head on my knees," the Kitsune said then.

Though he was a little startled by that particular order, Joshua complied, unsure of what Ruka was planning to do. And once Joshua's head rested on his knees, Ruka placed one of his hands on the Composer's head, and the other on his abdomen.

"Now don't move and be silent. This will require my full concentration."

Having said that, Ruka shut his eyes and fell silent.

The silverette remained silent as well, not wanting to screw up the fox's concentration lest he anger the powerful Kyuubi. He wondered how this would turn out, but decided he'd much rather not dwell on it for too long.

As Ruka remained sitting with his eyes shut, Joshua could feel a rush of Imagination coming from the hand upon his head, as it siphoned into his skin. It wasn't harming him, it was more like it was suggesting something to his body that he didn't quite understand. At the same time, Music was emanating from the hand placed upon his abdomen, causing the skin there to tingle lightly. He wanted to ask what was happening, but didn't dare to interrupt the Kitsune.

Angering him was the last thing on his mind…

The silver Kyuubi did not move from where he sat. Only his even breathing gave away that he was fine.

Finally, he opened his eyes and pulled his hands away with a heavy sigh. "…Alright. It's done."

Joshua nodded and straightened up in his seat again, before he looked at Ruka. "What should I expect initially?"

"Initially…" Ruka began, only to cut himself off so take a slightly shuddering breath. "Initially… you'll not notice a great deal of difference. However, once the seed's been planted, to put it s-simply…" The fox cut off momentarily as he reclined back slightly, a wince coming over his face. "Once that is done… it depends… Some will notice immediately, others later, but you'll definitely feel when it starts to grow…"

Joshua nodded at every point, but then his expression became concerned as Ruka's breathing became heavier. "Are you all right, Ruka?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine…" Ruka breathed out, shutting his eyes as he rested his head on the backrest of the seat. "I just… need to collect my breath, for a moment."

"Then please do," the Composer urged, feeling a bit guilty at having been the reason why the fox was now a bit drained of energy.

The Kitsune took a few long, deep breaths, not moving from his seat for a while, but, finally, he sat up straight again, letting out a breath of what sounded like relief but wasn't quite there yet.

"Ah… I apologize," Ruka offered. "It's been several decades since I've had to do this procedure." He allowed a faint smile as he added: "I keep forgetting how much energy it takes to do so."

"That bad, huh?" the silverette inquired.

"It seems worse than it is, really…" The fox took a final breath of air, before he picked up his tome and rose from his feet. "In any event… I've been away from the shrine long enough, so I should return." However, before he left, he turned to the Composer one last time and stated: "I'll be expecting you both by the end of the week. I suggest you not keep me waiting," before be spun on his heel and walked away.

As he did, he also spun his finger once at the air and dissolved the barrier that had rendered their conversation silent to the rest of the cafe. He passed Neku and gave the redhead a brief nod, which was silently returned, before he stepped out the door and was gone.

Once the other fox had left, Neku walked over briefly with a cloth, and as he cleaned the table (even though there was really nothing to clean) and took the empty cup, he whispered: "How'd it go?"

"It went well. He's expecting us by the end of the week," Joshua informed the redhead with a light smile.

"Go figure…" Neku mumbled with a soft chuckle, before he murmured: "He Imprinted the other customers as he left… Place should be empty in ten minutes," before he walked back to the counter.

At those words, the silverette perked up at the thought of _finally_ being alone with Neku and having some 'fun'. He just had to wait for the other customers to leave… and hope that no one else entered in the meantime.

* * *

As Neku had already predicted, WildKat was empty within 10 minutes. And before anyone else could come in, Neku locked the door and flipped its sign to "CLOSED". Once that had been accomplished, Joshua knew it was now their 'fun time', so he smirked as he got up from his seat at the booth he and Ruka had been at to approach his redheaded lover as said male closed the blinds as well.

Once he had assured that all the locks were securely in place and that the blinds were shut perfectly, Neku turned and swiftly intercepted the Composer mid-step, snagging him by the back of his neck and yanking him in, locking their mouths together immediately. And Joshua, in response to the rough handling, moaned against Neku's lips, wrapping his arms around the Kyuubi's neck. Said fox's response was to purr (rather loudly0 against Joshua's lips, before he forced his tongue past them and began to ravish the boy's mouth. And the silverette could only whimper into Neku's mouth in response, as he tightened his grip around the Kitsune's neck.

The redhead let his hands slip down, and then firmly gripped the Composer's ass, squeezing firmly as his nails lengthened, nearly ripping the material once again. Joshua gasped into Neku's mouth at the feeling, and sort of hoped his jeans didn't get ripped off again; those things were expensive. But either way, it didn't matter; the two were going to get this one way or another, anyway.

Neku swiped his tongue over Joshua's palate for a moment, before he pulled away to move to his neck, while yanking the shorter male off his feet by his ass, and Joshua instinctively wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. This new position allowed Neku to firmly grind their clothed erections against each other, making the shorter male moan at the friction to his crotch and the ministrations to his neck.

For several torturous moments, the Kyuubi held him firmly in place, only occasionally moving against the Composer, before he pulled his left hand away to snap his fingers and summon a portal. The moment he stepped through, he pushed Joshua to the bed, and held him there for a moment, simply watching his lover as he struggled to breathe.

Joshua gazed up at Neku, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"…are you sure?" Neku asked suddenly.

It took a moment for him to realize what the redhead meant, but when it clicked, Joshua nodded. This was his last chance to back out of this. His very last chance, because once Neku got going, there was no stopping him. And yet he couldn't care.

"I'm completely sure," he replied in a resolute tone.

Upon hearing those words, the Kyuubi's lips curved into a smile, before he moved in and kissed his lover deeply, while at the same rolling his hips down against the silverette's. The Composer moaned into Neku's mouth again at the friction, and wrapped his arms around the Kitsune's back in response.

As Neku's hands slipped down Joshua's side, however, a familiar presence rubbed up against his legs before moving further up and then under his shirt and teasingly running over each of the silverette's sensitive spots; the Kyuubi's nine tails.

Joshua whimpered at the teasing touches and caresses, his eyes fluttering shut automatically at the pleasure he was receiving. It wasn't anything new for Neku to bring out his tails during their lovemaking, nor was it new when he let the limbs toy around with the Composer's oversensitive body, but that didn't make it any less surprising (or pleasurable) when he did.

As Neku slowly pulled away from his lover, sitting back on his haunches, his tails moved in immediately and began to make quick work of his own and Joshua's clothes. But once those were gone, the Kyuubi merely let his tails play along the silverette's skin, teasing at his nipples and slipping along his need but never coming close enough.

The silverette let out a needy whine at the teasing, wanting more but feeling unable to voice it. And Neku merely smirked as he watched, highly amused as two tails curled around his arms and lifted them over his head, keeping them there while he let his hands slip up his legs.

"Tell me, pet…" the Kyuubi purred softly. "Tell me what you want."

The endearment wasn't anything new; it just wasn't used as often. Regardless, Joshua fell into the appropriate character almost immediately,

"I-I want… you, M-Master," Joshua stuttered out as the Kitsune's tails continued their devilish ministrations.

"More specific, pet," the Kyuubi chuckled out, raking his nails along the boy's hips. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want."

" _Ahh-hah…!_ " Joshua panted. "I… I want y-you… inside me…!"

Neku smirked devilishly as he slipped his fingers down past his Joshua's thighs, raking his nails along the twitching muscle. "Right here, hm?"

"AAHH! Y-yes, right there…!" the silverette gasped out, shuddering heavily.

"Then **beg** for it, pet. **Beg** me for it."

Joshua knew what was expected of him; they'd gone through this before, but it was _so embarrassing!_

However, as Neku's nails continued to play along his oversensitive skin, he took a deep, quivering breath before attempting to speak. "P-please, M-Ma-Master… f… fuck m-me hard with y-your amazing cock…! Fuck me until I c-can't walk!" he begged his lover.

The Kyuubi purred in response, a cold smirk playing over his face. "Good pet," he murmured, right before he slipped three fingers in without any warning.

Joshua cried out at the suddenness of the penetration, throwing his head back, as he arched his back, his chest colliding with Neku's so quickly that he swore a muscle should have ripped in him. The pain was sudden and ripped through his entire body, and yet at the same time his body was practically singing in pleasure and begging for more.

A cold chuckle rumbled from the Kyuubi's throat, as he moved and twisted his fingers around once, twice, and then removed them just as suddenly. This had the Composer whining at the empty sensation, wanting Neku more than before.

"Don't hold back," the Kyuubi purred as his tails lifted up his legs until they were almost against his chest. "I want to hear you SCREAM!"

And then he **_moved_**.

Joshua certainly gave his lover what he wanted. He screamed at the top of his lungs as his prostate was violently struck when Neku entered him so swiftly. However, the Kitsune didn't give Joshua a moment of reprieve and immediately set up a fast, powerful pace, pounding into his lover almost viciously.

The silverette cried out in ecstasy, and was desperate to hold Neku as he practically fucked him senseless. Which he (again) couldn't do, since the Kyuubi's tails were still holding his hands suspended above his head!

The Kyuubi merely laughed breathlessly as he bent over enough so that he could nip at the shorter male's throat, purring loudly, which in turn had Joshua moaning and crying out in ecstasy. And when Neku's tails rushed in to tease at every single sensitive spot they came across Joshua practically began mewling in a high pitch.

Neku gave a particular hard nip on the Composer's throat just as he slammed in, striking the boy's prostate. Once the following scream had faded somewhat, he demanded: "Tell me, pet; who is your Master?!"

"Y-you are, Master!" Joshua cried out breathlessly.

"For how long?!"

"U-until you say otherwise!"

"Good pet…" Neku purred, allowing a smirk as his tails finally released Joshua's arms, allowing the Composer to hold him as he murmured: "Now _come_ , pet… _Come for me, Yoshiya_."

Joshua let out an ear-piercing scream as he came, hard, his grip on Neku tightening. And Neku gave a deep, satisfied purr from the back of his throat as his fangs bit sharply into Joshua's throat, drawing blood as he let his own release wash over him, filling his shorter lover up with his seed.

The silverette whimpered weakly when Neku's fangs pierced his skin, and as his taller lover filled him, he knew this was it; this was what they both wanted. In the back of his mind, he hoped softly that all would go well from this point on. But his thoughts faded swiftly as he struggled to stay awake after that, attempting to push away the darkness of unconsciousness away.

The Kyuubi purred softly as he lapped at the blood on Joshua's neck, as he rolled them both over onto their side.

"Get some rest, sweetheart…" he purred softly into the Composer's ear. "You've earned it…"

Joshua felt a small blush form on his cheeks at the nickname, but let himself fall asleep in Neku's arms regardless.

* * *

 **And there we go; route A done. I think most of you will skip route B once you figure out what happens in it. Oh well...  
**


	4. Stage 3B The Conception

_**Foundation**_

 **Fandom:** The World Ends With You (TWEWY)

 **Pairing:** Neku/Joshua/Neku (no real uke-seme since there's no smut -le gasp-)

 **Setting:** Post-game, Christmas Eve

 **Summary:** Christmas is when you spend the day together with those you love. So… I suppose 'knock 'm dead' is the term to use here, hm?

* * *

 _ **Stage 3-B: The Conception**_

"…I'll let Neku carry the child," Joshua answered finally, looking at Ruka.

"I see," Ruka said, nodding in understanding. "I do not blame you; even with careful supervision, the procedure is not without consequences."

"Of course," the Composer nodded.

Ruka picked up his cup and silently finished off his tea. "Even so, though; I believe it would be wise to stop by the shrine once you're certain that he is with child. Just to be safe."

"I understand completely," Joshua agreed, a small smile on his face. "Better to be safe than sorry."

Ruka nodded softly, before he stood up. "I will see you in due time, then. Good day," he said solemnly, and then he walked away.

As he did, he also spun his finger once at the air and dissolved the barrier that had rendered their conversation silent to the rest of the cafe. He passed Neku and gave the redhead a brief nod, which was silently returned, before he stepped out the door and was gone.

Once the other fox had left, Neku walked over briefly with a cloth, and as he cleaned the table (even though there was really nothing to clean) and took the empty cup, he whispered: "How'd it go?"

"It went well," Joshua replied, but then hesitated briefly. Despite Ruka's words, he still wasn't certain how Neku would react to his decision. "…I've decided not to carry."

Neku regarded him quietly, his expression empty, but eventually, he merely nodded and finished wiping off the table. As he rose up, though, he murmured: "He Imprinted the other customers as he left… Place should be empty in ten minutes," before he walked back to the counter.

As he was left by himself, Joshua mentally sighed. He knew this would be okay, but he was still nervous about topping Neku again, given how things had gone last time.

* * *

As Neku had already predicted, WildKat was empty within 10 minutes. And before anyone else could come in, Neku locked the door and flipped its sign to "CLOSED". As he did, Joshua's nerves began to go into a frenzy at the thought of what was to come, and he had to take a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Which wasn't going too well…

Once he had assured that all the locks were securely in place and that the blinds were shut perfectly, Neku turned and walked over to where Joshua was still sitting. "…you alright?" he asked softly, though there was no need to be so quiet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the smaller male nodded.

"…you sure?" Neku asked as he sat down beside the silver-haired male.

"All right, I'm just a bit nervous…" Joshua admitted.

Neku remained silent for a few moments, but in the end, he reached out and took Joshua's hand in his own and lightly squeezed it. When he did, the silverette blinked in surprise, but then squeezed back gently, feeling a bit better.

Once he was obviously more at ease, the Kyuubi reached over and turned Joshua's face to his, mumbling: "You worry too much," before locking their lips together.

Joshua's eyes, in response, slipped closed as he began to kiss back. As they kissed, Neku's hands curled into his hair and around his waist to cup the shorter's ass, pulling him up against the Kitsune firmly. At that, the silverette's eyes snapped open as he was tugged closer. Once he realized what had happened, he moved his hands to grip Neku's shoulders, shutting his eyes again.

Neku purred softly against the other's lips, before he abruptly pulled away and got to his feet and dragged Joshua to his feet as well. And the moment he was, he forcefully kissed him yet again, forcing his tongue down his throat. And Joshua moaned against the redhead's lips, his tongue rubbing along Neku's.

Neku swiped his tongue over Joshua's palate for a moment, before he pulled away to move to his neck, while yanking the shorter male off his feet by his ass, and Joshua instinctively wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. This new position allowed Neku to firmly grind their clothed erections against each other, making the shorter male moan at the friction to his crotch and the ministrations to his neck.

For several torturous moments, the Kyuubi held him firmly in place, only occasionally moving against the Composer, before he pulled his left hand away to snap his fingers and summon a portal. The moment he stepped through, he pushed Joshua to the bed, and held him there for a moment, simply watching his lover as he struggled to breathe.

Joshua gazed up at Neku, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"…are you sure?" Neku asked suddenly.

"…Yes," the silverette answered, still breathing heavily.

For a few long moments, Neku remained silent, almost as if he was having second thoughts, but he nodded solemnly, then, and moved back to sit up on his knees. Joshua sat up as well, and reached out, somewhat hesitantly, to slowly undress the Kyuubi.

Neku let Joshua rid him off the jacket and tie, but when he reached for the buttons of his shirt, he took hold of his wrists to stop him, which made the smaller male look at Neku, surprised. However, the only response they got was a small shake of the other's head - which caused his hair to fall over his shoulders. As the other's hair began to shift like that, Joshua just watched him, slightly confused.

Neku breathed in slowly, shutting his eyes as he reached up to his face, briefly rubbing at his face, before he tucked his hair behind his ear. Then, he reached for his left hand, and rubbed along his arm starting from the hand, before doing the same for his right. As he did, both his hands and arms became more slender, as his body seemed to shift underneath his clothes. And that was when Joshua realized what Neku was doing; he was becoming a woman so he could conceive and carry their child.

This shift took the Kitsune a few minutes, as he sat there, breathing softly, moving his hands along his body to shift his entire body, and it was almost as if he was merely moving his mass from one area to the next. When he finally finished, he opened his mouth to speak - only to break out into coughs. "Ugh… dammit…" he choked out as he held his hand to his collarbone. "I hate how it hits my vocals…"

"You gonna be okay?" Joshua asked, concerned.

"Yeah… yeah, I'll be fine… just… _cough_ …" Neku coughed out, briefly hitting his collarbone with his fist. His - no, "her", Joshua mentally corrected himself - voice was now slightly higher pitch, though it was still undeniably her own. "Just… it always hit my voice the wrong way…"

Once she had managed to lessen her coughs, the Kyuubi breathed out softly, before she, slowly, raised her face to meet Joshua's gaze quietly. When he realized what the Kitsune was waiting for, the silverette smiled reassuringly at him before speaking. "You actually look very nice as a woman," he told him.

She was just a little shorter than she was as a man, and her body was far more lithe than before, but Joshua was sure that she packed a nasty punch when provoked. Her hair was longer and rested on her shoulders, instead of sticking up as it always had, and with her rounded facial features, it was actually pretty cute.

Neku blinked once, before she turned her head away, playing with her bangs a bit like she always did when she was nervous. "…thanks…" she murmured softly,

Recognizing the gesture for what it was, Joshua reached for her hands, taking them from her bangs, and then held both between his own. "I mean it. I wouldn't lie to you, Neku."

The redhead didn't reply to those words, but it was clear that the words meant a lot to him, which Joshua could see in her eyes, even if she tried to hide it. To calm the Kitsune down, the silverette leaned in, kissing Neku lovingly.

In response, the redhead turned her head slightly to adjust the angle, letting her tongue play out to lick at her partner's lips. Joshua let his tongue come out to meet Neku's, allowing them to slide over each other. Kissing Neku as a woman didn't _feel_ any different from the norm, for which he was glad. Neku moaned softly in response, and she let her hands slide over the Composer's shoulders and then around them.

The silverette wrapped his arms around the Kitsune's waist as he began to trail his lips down along Neku's jaw line towards her neck. The attention made Neku moan softly as she instinctively pressed herself closer, which also made her breasts press firmly against Joshua's chest.

Joshua continued to Neku's neck, and then nipped at her collarbone before licking at the area to cure the sting. This had Neku letting out another small moan she couldn't hold back, before she bit his lip as her hands curled in the material of Joshua's shirt, tugging somewhat insistently.

Taking the hint, the silverette pulled back, unbuttoning and sliding his shirt off, tossing it to the side before kissing Neku again. The contact with his bare skin had Neku giving a groan of appreciation, and she immediately let her hands begin to play along Joshua's back, her nails raking along the skin, just barely not hard enough to pierce the skin.

Joshua groaned at the feeling, and then pulled back again to begin to remove Neku's shirt. As the buttons came undone, though, Neku almost instinctively brought up his arms to stop him, but he caught himself mid-motion and slowly, though somewhat hesitantly, let his arms drop again.

"It's okay," the silverette whispered, gazing into Neku's eyes as he continued to unbutton the shirt.

Neku nodded slowly as the fabric of her shirt slowly fell away, revealing her new female body. While she had never been incredibly bulky, it was almost surreal at how much her body had thinned out because of her shift in genders. Not to mention the fact that instead of a well-toned, flat chest, she now had a pair of breasts sticking out from it. And while they weren't 'huge', as some would say, they fit her slimmer form well.

When he noticed that Neku's insecurity hadn't gone away in the slightest, Joshua leaned in for another kiss to put her more at ease, swiping his tongue along Neku's bottom lip. Neku shivered at the touch, but shut her eyes and let her own tongue come out to play with her lover's quietly.

The silverette ran his hands along the Kyuubi's sides, settling them on her curved hips. The Kitsune gave a small moan as Joshua's hands settled, and she wriggled slightly in place to get more comfortable. Noticing this, Joshua slowly moved his hands to the front of Neku's pants, where he started to undo them.

Neku regarded Joshua's hands for a moment, as though she was about to do something to stop him, but, in the end, she didn't. Instead, she let her own hands slip down Joshua's side, lightly raking the nails along his skin.

Once he knew that Neku was letting him continue, Joshua finished unfastening the Kyuubi's pants, and then gently guided Neku onto her back so he could remove them. As her back hit the bed, Neku tensed briefly, a brief wave of panic flashing over her eyes, but it was gone in the blink of an eye.

Slowly and carefully, Joshua gently tugged Neku's pants off, leaving the redhead in just her boxers. With Neku's slimmer frame, said article was now hanging off her hips in an almost comical fashion. Neku tried to keep her breathing evened out as Joshua's fingers moved across her skin, but even as she kept that even, her frame still trembled despite her best intentions.

"It's okay, Neku," the silverette murmured, smiling softly at her in reassurance.

Neku gave a small, shaky nod, but as she fisted her hands in the blankets, she mumbled, almost inaudibly: "Easy for you to say…"

"Again, I wouldn't lie to you, Neku," Joshua reminded him.

"I know…" Neku murmured softly. "I know… just… I… it's just…" She paused then to breathe in, before she said what was on her mind. "This… is as new to me as it is to you…"

The silverette blinked, surprised to hear those words. "Really? I didn't know that…" he murmured apologetically. "I thought you…"

"Why would I have?" the Kitsune asked softly, absently moving her hair out of the way.

"Sorry," Joshua apologized.

For a moment, the redhead only looked up at Joshua, not saying a word or even moving, but finally she sighed softly. Silently, she wound an arm around Joshua's neck and yanked him in, swiftly locking their mouths together as her other hand began to trail over the Composer's back.

The silverette kissed back after a second of surprise, moaning softly.

After a brief struggle for dominance (which Neku won despite the shift in gender), the redhead pulled away just enough that the words she spoke could be breathed out against Joshua's lips and still be audible.

"I trust you…"

She didn't give Joshua time to reply, as she immediately locked their mouths together again.

As they fell into a rhythm, Joshua slid his hands from Neku's hips to the sides her breasts, caressing them gently.

Neku instinctively gasped into the silverette's mouth at the sudden touch, which gave Joshua an opening to (gently) take over control of the kiss. And as Joshua's hands lightly took hold of the mounds, he actually had to break away with a choked moan.

The silverette trailed his lips along Neku's cheek, to her collarbone yet again, only this time he didn't stop there. The Kitsune whined softly as Joshua moved further and further down, though she bit her lip sharply to try and muffle the sound somewhat, though she did move her hands so as to grab hold of Joshua's shoulders.

Joshua pulled back before he got too far, and then slid his hands down to the redhead's hips again to remove her boxers, though he waited for a sign from Neku to continue. When she realized this, Neku gave the other a small, shaky nod, and slightly lifted her hips to help Joshua get the piece of clothing off.

Joshua slid off Neku's boxers, and then sat up and slid off his own jeans and boxers in one go.

Once they were both naked, Neku pulled Joshua back in and kissed him swiftly, almost desperately. The silverette moaned into the kiss, holding Neku as close as he could, despite her breasts obstructing him somewhat.

The Kitsune purred into the kiss, moving one hand through Joshua's hair, while he took hold of Joshua's hand with the other, which she then placed over her breast. Before Joshua could pull away, though, Neku's nails dug into the skin, making him squeeze the mound in his hand, which, in turn, made Neku moan into the kiss.

Joshua shivered lightly at the sound, pleasantly surprised by how much more sensitive Neku was as a woman, but he wanted the redhead to be more comfortable with this, so whatever helped with that was fine with him. Gently, he adjusted his grip and began squeezing and kneading his lover's breast, as odd as it felt to do so.

The redhead eventually had to break away when air became an issue, but she didn't let Joshua get far as she used the hand in his hair to pull the silverette's face to his neck. And all the while, she still made Joshua's hand play with her breast.

The silverette understood the silent command, and began to nip and suck at Neku's neck at different areas along the pale skin. The attention to her neck had Neku groaning softly, her hand curling tightly in the silverette's hair. After a few moments of Joshua planting numerous hickeys on her neck, though, Neku lightly pushed down against his scalp.

Joshua took the hint, beginning to nip and kiss down Neku's torso, even leaving a light mark on the side her right breast.

The redhead let a pleased moan as the Composer graced his teeth over the sensitive skin, curling her hand through Joshua's hair, lightly scratching at the skin while her other hand made the fingers of the silverette's hand clamp down on her nipple, which, in turn, had Neku giving a small gasp.

Switching sides, the silverette nipped on the side of Neku's left breast, kissing and licking the spot to cure the sting. Meanwhile, he moved his free hand to the other breast, and pinched the nipple on that one, too.

Neku gasped sharply at that, her back arching up instinctively, and she whimpered as her fingers curled tighter in the Composer's hair, her breath coming out like panting gasps.

Becoming curious with the positive response to his actions, Joshua continued to tease the Kyuubi's nipples further, even as he began to move his head further along, kissing and nipping along Neku's abdomen. As Joshua continued to toy with the redhead's nipples, Neku actually mewled softly, with her toes curling against the covers as her hand clawed at the bed sheets.

A pleased hum was emitted from the silverette at the sound, even while he was suckling on Neku's hip to leave another mark.

Neku bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet. A useless effort, as Joshua lightly bit at her hipbone, making him gasp sharply.

Cautiously, so as not to alarm her, Joshua slowly moved his right hand from Neku's breast along her side, then her hip, and finally rested it on the redhead's crotch, which felt both hot and wet, something Joshua definitely wasn't used to.

Neku tensed briefly, but she didn't stop Joshua. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself, before she nodded once. Once permission had been given, Joshua slipped a finger inside, slowly. Neku gasped in surprise, shuddering, before she relaxed again. When she had calmed herself, Joshua began moving finger slowly, carefully stretching her out. This had the redhead trembling with a small whimper, as her hands clasped onto Joshua's shoulders, her breath coming out as harsh gasps.

As Joshua added another finger, slowly scissoring them, Neku groaned sharply, before she grabbed hold of Joshua's wrist.

"E…enough… I… I can't… please…" she gasped out.

The silverette nodded in understanding before withdrawing his hand, and then he carefully positioned himself to enter Neku, pressing the tip of his erection against the very outside of Neku's crotch. "Are you ready?" he asked softly, placing a soothing hand on Neku's cheek while balancing himself on his other hand on the bed.

Neku panted quietly as she looked up to Joshua, his eyes clouded with lust, before she gave a small nod. "Do it…" she breathed out as she held on to Joshua's shoulders for support.

Joshua nodded once, and then began to slowly push into Neku, watching her carefully for any negative reactions. As Joshua moved into her slowly, Neku tensed briefly, and she shut her eyes firmly, biting her lip to keep silent as tremors overtook her body, while her sharpened nails dug into Joshua's shoulders.

Lowering himself to press against Neku, the silverette kissed Neku lovingly, trying to soothe her while he waited for the redhead to adjust. He had no idea what his lover had to be going through now; Neku _hated_ to be under anyone's thumb, so this had to be absolutely terrifying… He was prepared to give his lover all the time that was needed, so he held himself still

The Kitsune gasped softly for breath, holding as still as possible. However, just as suddenly, she locked her legs around Joshua's waist and pulled him up against her. The resulting pain from this made Neku choke on a scream, her nails breaking through the skin of Joshua's shoulders,

Joshua choked on a gasp as he was suddenly pulled in, and winced at the pain of Neku's nails piercing his skin. He remained still, waiting for Neku to adjust before he would dare to make a move.

Neku breathed in deeply, shuddering from the pain. After a moment of merely laying there, she breathed out: "Move…"

The silverette kissed Neku before beginning to move, thrusting slowly.

Neku tensed briefly, before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Joshua's shoulders, pulling him in closer and nibbling on the Composer's throat, purring softly. Thankful and happy that Neku was doing better now, Joshua gradually picked up his pace, thrusting faster and more deeply.

As the pain finally passed, Neku moaned loudly, as she buried her face in Joshua's neck. This allowed the silverette to nip at the exposed part of Neku's neck as he continued to thrust faster and faster, wrapping one ar around his lover.

As Joshua's thrusts picked up speed, Neku became more and more vocal, whining and moaning as he dragged his nails across the Composer's back.

"Ha… ha-harder… f-fuck… _a-aaah!_ "

Joshua complied, thrusting harder and faster into Neku as he held her close, suckling on the spot he had nipped before, though he grunted at the increasing bite of Neku's nails clawing at his back.

Neku mewled at a particularly hard thrust, and bit down on Joshua's throat hard enough to pierce the skin, both her arms and legs tightening their grip on the Composer.

The silverette gasped sharply at the bite, but even then, he didn't break pace, a moan escaping him.

" _Ah… hah… hah…_ c… can't…" Neku gasped out, curling his fingers in Joshua's hair. "J… Joshu… _ahhh!_ Ah… _Y… Yo… shi… yaaaaahh!_ "

At that, Joshua came inside of Neku, hard, unable to hold back as he cried out from ecstasy.

Neku's body tensed up for a brief second as she let out a soundless scream, before her arms and legs slid away, landing on the bed heavily, her eyes falling shut as she merely gasped for breath.

Joshua, also breathing heavily, watched Neku as he began to pull out, carefully. The Kitsune gave a small whine as Joshua pulled away, but other than that, she didn't move an inch from where she laid.

Once he was out completely, the silverette flopped down on the bed next to Neku, still breathless. And Neku was doing only marginally better, her breathing already slowing down from its gasping pants it had been. Once she had managed to slow it down enough, she rolled over and curled up against Joshua's side.

Joshua smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Neku, holding her close. The redhead purred softly, curling up closer against his lover, breathing quietly.

"Are you okay?" the silverette asked quietly as he held Neku.

"…mmhmm…" the Kitsune hummed, nuzzling her face in the Composer's neck. "…just… my limbs feel like jelly…" she mumbled.

"I know the feeling," Joshua chuckled softly, kissing the Kyuubi's temple.

Neku hummed softly, curling up further against Joshua in response.

"No regrets?" the silverette inquired.

"…none," Neku murmured. She finally managed to bring up her arms then, and wrapped them around Joshua's back. "…thank you…"

"You're welcome," Joshua smiled, kissing Neku's forehead gently.

The redhead purred softly, her breathing steadily evening out, until she had fallen fast asleep. And Joshua followed soon after, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **And there we go; route B. Next chapter will follow soon, promise.  
**


End file.
